a. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to strobe flash means for cameras and more particularly to improvements in an auto-strobe flash means wherein the amount of light produced by a flash discharge tube is made variable in response to the photographing distance.
B. Description of the Prior Art
An auto-strobe flash means of the type in which the amount of light produced is variable has been already suggested and a type in which the flashing time of a main flash discharge tube is controlled by a so-called by-pass discharge tube is also known. However, each of these known types is formed as a unit strobe flash means and having an independent electric circuit for obtaining the strobe flash means. Presently, however, many cameras have a built-in electric shutter. When conventional strobe flash means is used with such cameras, many strobe flash parts excess are included in the circuit elements forming the strobe flash means.